Better Late Than Never
Cast * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Thomas * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) as Henry * Mike (Monsters, Inc.) as James * Timothy Q Mouse (Dumbo) as Bertie * Bella (Pokemon) as Annie (does not speak) * Belle (Pokemon) as Clarabel (does not speak) * Rafiki (The Lion King) as Edward (cameo) * Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) as Trevor (cameo) * Widow Tweed (from The Fox and the Hound) as The Storyteller (cameo) * Roger (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Transcript The animals were finding life difficult. Workmen were mending the viaduct on the main road. The arches needed strengthening. Roger Radcliffe did not want to close land while the work was done. And so repairs took a long time. The animals had to take great care when crossing the viaduct. And the delay often made them late on their journey to the junction where they knew Bagheera would be waiting to collect his passengers. Bagheera grew crosser and crosser. "Time's time!" he grumbled. "Why should I have to keep my passengers waiting while Sulley and Mike dawdle about all day on viaducts?" "Don't blame me!" snorted Sulley. "If we hurry across the viaduct, it might collapse. And then you'd have no passengers at all. What would you do then?" "Make my deliveries on time for one thing!" retorted Bagheera. He hurried away before Sulley could answer. Timothy was impatient too. He was timed to arrive just after Bagheera. His passengers found that instead of going straight from their mouse to their panther. They were kept waiting till Bagheera arrived. Soon, Timothy grew cross with Bagheera. "Late again!" he remarked, as Bagheera panted wearily in. "We may be friends, but I thought you could go fast, Bagheera. It's time we have another race. I reckon I can beat you now." Bagheera growled loudly. "Rubbish!" he hissed fiercely. "It's those main road animals! They dither about on their viaduct, and they blame Roger's workmen. It's just an excuse for laziness if you ask me!" One day, Mike was later than ever at the junction. "I'm sorry, Bagheera," he puffed. "I was held up at the station, and the viaduct made it worse." "It's lucky for you I'm a guarantee connection!" grumbled Bagheera. Before Mike could answer, he puffed importantly away. "Come along, come along," he panted to the Pokemon. Bella and Belle did their best, but Bagheera soon found that he couldn't save much time. Suddenly, Bagheera saw Timothy ahead. He didn't look well. "What's the matter?" asked Bagheera. "You should be at the station by now. You're late!" "I feel dreadful," moaned Timothy. "All upset inside and driver says he can't make me better. Thank goodness you're late too. Can you take my passengers, please? They'll never get home otherwise." "Of course," agreed Bagheera. He now felt sorry for Timothy and promised to get help at the next station. Pongo set off again. Already, he felt much more cheerful. And Timothy's passengers, travelling with Bella and Belle, all reach home safely. When Timothy was better, he came to thank Bagheera. "I'm sorry I teased you about being late," he said. "That's alright," said Bagheera. "I'm glad I could help. There are times when being late isn't such a bad thing after all." With a last cheerful greeting, the two friends went back to work. Category:Parodies